Generally, within the field of vacuum cleaning, a vacuum cleaner is usually provided with a vacuum cleaner nozzle, utilized for removing objects like dust, particles, fibres, hair, etc. from various hard and soft surfaces, such as marble, parquet, rugs and carpets. The nozzle, including a suction inlet, is normally connected to a tube for forwarding the objects by means of an air stream to a dust bag in the body of the vacuum cleaner. Furthermore, the tube is also used for controlling the motion and moving scheme of the nozzle.
A vacuum cleaner nozzle enabling an improved cleaning process is disclosed in WO 05/074778, in which a suction plate is in fluid communication with a nozzle outlet via a flexible hose and a tube support. The tube support, connecting the flexible hose with a bent tube member serving as the nozzle outlet, is provided with a sleeve. The sleeve can be turned about a horizontal wheel shaft transverse to the direction of intended movement of the nozzle, whereas the bent tube member connecting the sleeve can be turned about a direction parallel to the intended movement of the nozzle.
This known prior art nozzle functions well in many situations. However, it is desired to further improve the ability of the nozzle to clean specifically in small or complex spaces which require specific moving schemes of the nozzle.